Rolling Coaster Galaxy
The Rolling Coaster Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World S. To unlock this galaxy, the player must collect 75 Power Stars as well as collect the one in the Mario Squared Galaxy. Hence the name, the galaxy is very similar to a roller coaster and features the Star Ball (much like with other galaxies with "rolling" in them, for example, Rolling Green Galaxy, Rolling Gizmo Galaxy and Rolling Masterpiece Galaxy). Mario/Luigi must roll the Star Ball to the end, where there is a hole that will shatter the Star Ball and release the Power Star it is holding. Many Starshrooms appear along the way. Majority of the road Mario/Luigi must follow is rainbow colored, which is a reference to Rainbow Road from the Mario Kart series. The galaxy's first mission, which is named "The Rainbow Road Roll" confirms this. The galaxy's music was also used in The Princess's Secret Slide, Tick Tock Clock and Rainbow Ride levels in Super Mario 64, however, the music speeds up as the Star Ball rolls faster and slows down as the Star Ball moves slower. The galaxy is also similar to the Rolling Green and Rolling Gizmo Galaxy. Partway through the level the path splits in two. According to the Toads, the path on the right is for experts, and the path on the left is for beginners. However, during the mission, "Purple Coins on the Rainbow Road", only the experts path is available. The Comet Medal is also found on the expert path. The only enemies in the galaxy are Goombas and Bob-ombs. Planets/Areas Rainbow Road Instead of being separate planets, all of the planets in this galaxy are connected by pathways that allow the player to take different routes and access different paths and planets. Starting Planet Mario/Luigi starts on simple platform made of two orange circles and one red circle in the middle. There is nothing here besides the Star Ball, some Coins, and a pathway to the next area. Rainbow Road Path 1 This is just a simple path made of colored tiles. There are no hazards here. The path eventually drops the player off at an area where the pathway splits in two. Bob-ombs are found at the end of the pathway. Beginner Path At the end of Rainbow Road Path 1, one of the Toad members of the Toad Brigade will say that the path on the left is the Beginner Path, while the adjacent path is called the Expert Path. If Mario/Luigi chooses the path on the left, they will end up on a wide beige road, the opposite of the Expert Path, which is incredibly narrow. Their are curved edges on the road, making it impossible to fall off unless the blast of a Bob-omb's explosion pushes Mario/Luigi off the stage. Bob-ombs and Round Goombas are the only enemies on this course. At the end of the path, the road reconnects and Mario/Luigi will find themselves on Rainbow Road Path 2. Expert Path At the end of Rainbow Road Path 1, one of the members of the Toad Brigade will tell Mario/Luigi that the path on the left is the Beginner Path and the path on the right is the Expert Path. If Mario/Luigi chooses the path on the right, they will find themselves on a very narrow rainbow-colored pathway. There are numerous beams on the edges of the road, which bounce Mario/Luigi off course when rolled over. A few Bob-ombs are on this path and the galaxy's Comet Medal is encountered along the way. At the end of the path, the road reconnects and Mario/Luigi will find themselves on Rainbow Road Path 2. Rainbow Road Path 2 This pathway is another pathway made of colored tiles. It is just like Rainbow Road Path 2, except that it is more inclined and can get narrow at times. Mario/Luigi is dropped off at several pink and purple platforms where another pathway takes him to the final path. Rainbow Road Path 3 This is a third pathway made of colored tiles. It is more inclined than the other two and gets narrower as Mario/Luigi reaches the path's end. At the end, Mario/Luigi are dropped off at a green grassy platform, where a final pathway connects to the Ending Planet. Ending Planet This platform is a small orange platform with nothing of importance here except the hole that breaks the Star Ball. During Purple Coins on the Rainbow Road, a Gearmo is here and Mario/Luigi will lose a life if not enough Purple Coins have been collected. However, if there is enough Purple Coins collected, Mario/Luigi will be awarded with a Power Star. Missions The Rainbow Road Roll To beat this mission, Mario/Luigi must jump on the Star Ball and roll down various paths and planets. Mario/Luigi must avoid falling off the pathways/planets as well as the Bob-ombs walking around, for both of them can make Mario/Luigi fall in Space and lose a life. If Mario/Luigi safely reach the Ending Planet, they can put the Star Ball in the green hole, shattering it. They can then collect the Power Star that is released. Enemies *Bob-ombs *Goombas Planets Visited *Rainbow Road **Starting Planet **Rainbow Road Path 1 **Beginner Path or Expert Path **Rainbow Road Path 2 **Rainbow Road Path 3 **Ending Planet Purple Coins on the Rainbow Road during Purple Coins on the Rainbow Road. A Starshroom can be in the background telling Mario to be careful.]]When the Prankster Comet is unlocked, Mario/Luigi will find a purple ball with a Purple Coin in it, as opposed to the normal Star Ball. This ball is known as the Purple Coin Ball. Mario/Luigi must follow the same path as in "The Rainbow Road Roll", however, only the Expert Path can be taken instead of either the Beginner or the Expert Path. Mario/Luigi must collect 100 of the 110 Purple Coins scattered out along the way within a time limit of 2 minutes. If Mario/Luigi does so and reaches the Ending Planet, he will be given a Power Star. If not, Mario/Luigi will lose a life and must start the level over. Enemies *None Planets Visited *Rainbow Road **Starting Planet **Rainbow Road Path 1 **Expert Path **Rainbow Road Path 2 **Rainbow Road Path 3 **Ending Planet Green Star 1 in the galaxy. ]]The first Green Power Star is located on the Beginner Path (the player should replay "The Rainbow Road Roll" to reach this path). Mario/Luigi must stay in the middle avoiding the Goombas and Bob-ombs. If done correctly, they will roll up a bumpy slope. Just before the reach the end of the slope, Mario/Luigi must jump with the Star Ball into the Green Power Star. If Mario fails, he can roll back up, though the incline of the slope can make it difficult. Enemies *Goombas *Bob-ombs Planets Visited *Rainbow Road **Starting Planet **Rainbow Road Path 1 **Beginner Path Green Star 2 in the galaxy.]]This Green Star is located near the end of Rainbow Road Path 3, just before the Ending Planet. It is positioned at the right side of the course hovering in the air. To reach it, Mario/Luigi must jump before reaching the edge. If done correctly, Mario/Luigi will jump right into the star. Enemies *Bob-ombs *Goombas Planets Visited *Rainbow Road **Starting Planet **Rainbow Road Path 1 **Beginner or Expert Path **Rainbow Road Path 2 **Rainbow Road Path 3 Trivia *The two missions in this galaxy are the only times in Super Mario Galaxy 2 that the player can see all five Starshrooms belonging to the Toad Brigade. However, in Super Mario Galaxy, all five Starshrooms appeared in Purple Coins by the Sea Slide in the Sea Slide Galaxy. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2